pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY077: A Relay in the Sky!
is the 28th episode of Pokémon the Series XY: Kalos Quest. Synopsis While training Noibat to help it fly, Ash and the gang learn about a competition called the Pokémon Sky Relay. Ash decides to compete in it with his three Flying-types in hopes for Noibat to fly properly. But Team Rocket has other plans up their sleeve when they enter as well. Episode Plot Hawlucha flies up and teaches Noibat how to fly. The heroes notice Noibat's flying has improved, as it can fly longer distances. Bonnie notices Dedenne also wants to fly. Fletchinder teaches Noibat as well. Suddenly, a gust muffles Noibat's flying, but Hawlucha shows how to glide the wind, allowing Noibat to be calm and fly properly. Noibat cries out, happy it can fly better. Ash calms it down, letting Noibat know Hawlucha and Fletchinder have trust in it. Suddenly, they notice a Starly, a Staravia and a Staraptor flying by. The heroes go to an event and notice a lot of Pokémon that can fly. Clemont suspects there will be a race and an old man replies it is the Pokémon Sky Relay Challenge. The old man is Oiseau with Noctowl as his partner. The heroes ask about the Sky Relay Challenge. Oiseau replies it is a race where three Pokémon that can fly have to reach the goal. The heroes see Starly, Staravia and Staraptor from before, who land near their trainer. Oiseau tells that is Ornis, the winner of the previous Sky Relay Challenge, who hopes to win this year's. Seeing Noibat, Hawlucha and Flethcinder, Oiseau asks Ash to participate in the Sky Relay Challenge, since Oiseau wanted to be the champ. Ash accepts, thinking it will be a test for Noibat. Team Rocket spy on them and think isn't wise for Noibat to enter the race. Meowth thinks this may improve Noibat, who would evolve into Noivern. Jessie decides they should enter, but James reminds him they need three Pokémon that can fly, from which only Inkay and Pumpkaboo can. Jessie plans on entering with Meowth, using Team Rocket tech as well. Oiseau explains the Pokémon have to carry a sash and give it to the next one until the last one reaches the finish line, circling around the valley. Ash decides to use Fletchinder on first, Hawlucha on second and Noibat on final place. Ash is heated up, while Clemont asks Oiseau did he have any trophies or titles. Oiseau replies he has no records because he never got three Pokémon that can fly, unamusing the heroes. Oiseau asks Ash that he flies in his stead, since Oiseau has been watching the Sky Relay Challenge for years, to which Ash accepts. Next day, the participants start their balloons before the race starts. After the countdown, the race starts and the Pokémon fly off. Fletchinder is in the lead place, for Oiseau told Ash having the first part of the race as a lead role is of critical importance. The Pokémon fly through the forest and Oiseau asked that Fletchinder, for mobility's sake, should predict where to fly, rather than decreasing its speed. Suddenly, something is tromping through the forest, causing a Hydreigon to bash into a rock and faint. While other Pokémon decrease speed, Altaria takes Fletchinder's lead role. Altaria, Fletchinder and Staravia come to the second point. However, from Altaria, Team Rocket's Pumpkaboo appears and comes to Pelliper (which is actually a machine containing Meowth inside) and passes the band to it. Staravia passes its band to Staraptor, while Ash's Fletchinder gives its band to Hawlucha. Oiseau warned Ash the second part would be to move between rocks. Jessie and James tell Meowth he could even win to gain fame, as well as to catch Noibat. Meowth likes the idea and powers Pelliper mecha on. Staraptor is unable to get closer to Pelliper, while Hawlucha leaps from rock to rock and passes Staraptor by. Hawlucha gets into the lead, so Meowth attacks Hawlucha through the Pelliper mecha. Hawlucha lures Pelliper in, who gets bashed. Everyone sees it is actually Meowth using the machine to fly. Jessie and James take off their disguises, but Meowth's machine bashes into their balloon, causing them to blast off, as well as hitting Inkay and Wobbuffet. Hawlucha comes and passes the band to Noibat, who flies off. Staraptor passes its band to Starly, who goes to catch up with Noibat. Oiseau told the third part is easy, because there are no obstacles, allowing Noibat to fly without difficulty. However, there are sometimes known to be gusts of wind. One gusts Noibat away, while Starly folds its wings and goes through. Noibat, remembering Ash trusts it, regains balance. Noibat speeds up and goes to the finish line. Despite being encouraged by its friends, Noibat comes in the second place. Everyone comes and praises Noibat, for it did great for placing in the second place against Ornis. Noibat is glad to have such support. In the end, while Ornis gets the winner's cup, Ash and Noibat smile, for they had a great time today. Debuts Character *Ornis *Oiseau Trivia "Pokémon Quiz": Starly (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series XY: Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors